Lilo
Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise is a 2005 remake to the video game of the same name that was developed by THQ Studio Australia and published by Buena Vista Games and THQ. This version features new characters, better graphics, more features, and newly remastered and enhanced music. It was released on August 16th, 2005 for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Nintendo GameCube. Plot Same as the original, albeit taking place instead after Stitch! The Movie, as Sparky, Jumba, and Pleakley are still with Stitch's "Ohana" and both Dr. Hämsterviel and Reuben appear with the other characters. Also, the final level of the game's 2nd half has Stitch escaping from Gantu, not Jumba and Pleakley like in the original. The 3rd half of the game is also completely different from the original. Instead of Stitch seeing that Gantu is looking for him thanks to his tracking devices, Stitch now knows that Dr. Hämsterviel is trying to find and capture him because of his own tracking devices. The outcome is almost the same as the original, except for the final level. In it, Dr. Hämsterviel has finally found Stitch, but before he could capture him, Lilo gets in his way and gets captured instead. Stitch decides to go after him and free Lilo with the help of his friends. Eventually, he faces off against him in his ship, with Gantu helping him. Stitch soon destroys the engine of the ship, causing it to crash near the shores of the ocean. Thankfully, Stitch frees Lilo before she was injured. Just as when they're about to reunite with their friends, however, Pleakley's computer detects a new experiment: Experiment 520, also known as Cannonball. Lilo, Stitch, and all their friends go to try and capture Cannonball before he creates a tsunami wave that would take over the entire island, thus ending the game here. Gameplay Added Characters *David Kawena - Nani's boyfriend who appears in the original Lilo & Stitch film; acts as a tutorial guide and a NPC for some cutscenes *Sparky - Stitch's cousin; appears as a NPC in some cutscenes and as one of the helpful items for Stitch *Dr. Hämsterviel - the new main antagonist of the game, with Gantu being downgraded to one of the supporting antagonists; appears as the final boss of the game. *Reuben - Gantu's sidekick; appears in some hub worlds blocking the path to other levels and he'll agree to let you pass if you bring him specific sandwiches for him. Voice Cast *Daveigh Chase - Lilo *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Vanessa Marshall - Nani *David Ogden Stiers - Jumba *Kevin McDonald - Pleakley *TC Carson - Cobra Bubbles *Dee Bradley Baker - David *Frank Welker - Sparky *Kevin Michael Richardson - Gantu *Jeff Bennett - Dr. Hämsterviel *Rob Paulsen - Reuben *Liliana Mumy - Mertle Quotes See Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise (2005 remake)/Quotes Extras You can find various extras in this game as you progress through the story. *Trailers for other Disney movies/games **Trailer for Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch **Official trailer for Chicken Little (also appears on Toy Story: 10th Anniversary Edition DVD) **''Bambi and the Great Prince of the Forest'' Sneak Peak (now called Bambi II and is the title in-menu; also appears on Cinderella: Platinum Edition DVD) **Preview for Tarzan: Special Edition DVD **Game Trailer for The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer Changes to the original: *A new tutorial level is added before the actual first level of the game, with David Kawena guiding it in two parts (Lilo for the 1st half and Stitch for the 2nd half). **Thus, in turn, the tutorial commands that used to appear in the 1st two levels from the original game are now removed to compensate for the change. *You no longer have to fight random golems every time you're about to enter a new level (except for the first level of each of the 3 halves of the game). Instead, specific NPCs will ask you to do specific things for them in order to go to that level. *Unlike in the original, where you're "forced" to stay outside in the hub worlds, you can now enter buildings and explore them, including Lilo's house, which acted as the main menu in the PS1 version. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, this game is more of a re-imagining of the original 2002 game rather than a remake, probably because the story is very much different compared to the 2002 original. *This game is dedicated to David Ogden Stiers, the voice of Jumba, who passed away in 2017. Category:THQ Category:Disney Games Category:2005 video games Category:Action games Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Category:PS2 Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Games based on movies Category:Video Games developed in Australia Category:Remakes